


Sit Stay Roll Over

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Footjob, M/M, Mild Pet Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Heath is in heat, but Rhyno is the one that's losing control
Relationships: Rhino | Rhyno/Heath Slater
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sit Stay Roll Over

Rhyno whimpered, blinking sweat out of his eyes because he was too afraid to lift his hands and wipe it away. If he moved his hands he would start touching himself, and that wasn’t allowed.

“I bet you’re gonna come just from this,” Heath gasped. Years of working through heats and being unable to afford babysitters had made him level-headed, but it was still extraordinary how Heath could still focus enough to speak and enough to hold Rhyno’s head against his throbbing pussy.

The smell of Heath always made Rhyno crazy, but today it was even more than usual; Rhyno lapped hungrily at Heath’s folds like he was begging. His hands clutched at Heath’s hips, knuckles rubbing against the soft threadbare sheets as he dove forward over and over again, trying to do more, trying to do better. His knot had been out since they started, since before they started, cock leaking a wet patch that was seeping down the mattress to where Rhyno’s knees were pressing in, but he ignored it. He still wasn’t allowed to touch.

He must have done something not too badly, because Heath’s back arched suddenly, body golden in the noon light, legs thrashing.

“Are you gonna come, Rhyno?” he asked. “You gonna come just from blowing me and rubbing off on me? Rutting away like a dog?”

Rhyno ached so hard he could cry, cheeks flushed from shame but unable to keep from thrusting. Heath laughed, or perhaps gasped, as he reached out with a foot and Rhyno’s cock felt its first contact since the redhead’s long fingers had drifted across it when they started an eternity ago. With pressure on the underside of his knot, Rhyno’s mind went totally blank and he came, and came, and came, panting with relief into Heath’s curls as he thrust against his shin.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020 I guess


End file.
